


Life Is But A Dream

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is an angel, Chuck Shurley is God, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabe is an angel, Lots of characters from Supernatural, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: The year is 1928. Dean and his brother Sam are just cruising the country when they see a flyer for Crowley’s Phantasmagorical Carnival, and figure they'll work there a couple of days to get gas money for Dean's 1918 Chevy Chummy V8. Who knew their life would change forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completed, and I am going to post a chapter a day until it's all up. I really hope you all like it!

Dean pulled into the service station and stopped. When the attendant, a young kid, came out, Dean told him to ‘Filler up”. He got out to hit the head and Sam got out and walked inside.

Dean came out, gave the kid the three dollars it took to fill the tank, then leaned against the driver’s door and waited for Sam.

When Sam walked back to the car, he handed Dean a flyer.

“Take a look at this. Maybe we could get a couple of week’s work. We’re almost broke, keeping this gas guzzler going.”

“Hey! Don’t talk bad about her. He didn’t mean it baby…” Dean ran his hand along the fender of his prized possession, a 1918 Chevy Chummy V8. He’d bought it off of a guy who was down on his luck for a song with the money their dad left him.

Dean looked the flyer over. It was for a small carnival located in a field not too far away.

“Crowley’s Phantasmagorical Carnival? Sounds good to me. Hop in.”

Dean pulled into the field and parked. The place was dead, but it was middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday. They walked in search of the office.

They came upon a trailer with a short man dressed all in black, arguing with a tall, statuesque redhead. They both had Scottish accents.

The redhead was yelling, “And if you weren’t such a colossal numbnuts, you’d see I‘m right.”

The man was obviously exasperated. “I keep telling you, mother, we simply can’t afford that.”

The redhead threw her hands in the air, made a derisive sound with her mouth and stomped off.

Dean cleared his throat, and the guy turned to look at him.

“Hi. We’re looking for work. We will give you an honest day’s labor…”

The man interrupted him. “Fine, you’re hired. Name’s Crowley. And you are?”

Dean shook Crowley’s hand. “Dean Winchester. This is my brother, Sam.”

Sam looked at Crowley intently. “So that’s it? We’re hired, just like that?”

Crowley looked distracted, waving his hand. “Yeah, yeah, Cas told me you were coming. Mother confirmed it.”

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged.

“Uh…  _ Cas _ told you we were coming?” Who’s Cas and how is that even possible? We just heard about this place like an hour ago.”

Crowley shifted his attention back to the guys. “Oh, you’ll just have to meet Cas. He knows things. The pay is a dollar a day for each of you, three squares a day and a trailer to sleep in. I’ll get Benny to show you where you’ll be bunking. Lunch is in an hour in the big tent.”

Crowley turned and yelled, “BENNY!”

A large man appeared from around the trailer. “Yeah, boss?”

“Show Sam and Dean here to the empty trailer.”

“Sure thing.” Benny looked at Sam and Dean. “Come on.”

They followed Benny down a long row of trailers. There were a few people sitting outside them, and they all looked at the guys with curiosity.

Benny stopped outside a small wooden trailer. “This one’s yours.” 

Benny just kept walking. The guys opened the door and walked inside.

It was painfully small, but livable. There were two beds, a small table with a bench to sit on, a chest of drawers and a tiny desk. 

“Well, this is home for a while. Better get our stuff.” Dean turned and walked out.

Sam followed him back to the car, which Dean started up and drove around to the back and parked. They grabbed their duffels and walked back to the trailer.

It was lunchtime, and they walked to the big tent. There was a couple of long tables with food set up. Dean and Sam grabbed plates and walked along, grabbing food.

They turned and looked at the people sitting around, eating. No one looked up, not even Benny.

From the back, they heard a low voice say, “Dean! Sam! Over here.”

They walked in the direction of the voice, and came upon a man sitting with a plate of food in front of him. Dean sucked in a breath when he saw the guy. He was possibly the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. They guy had messy dark hair, a chiseled jaw and the bluest blue eyes Dean had ever seen.

There was another guy sitting next to him. This guy had longer brown hair, hazel eyes and a huge grin on his face.

Dean and Sam sat down. 

“I’m Cas. This is my brother, Gabe.”

Dean looked at Cas and Gabe and smiled. “I guess you already know who we are. How is that?”

Cas smiled brightly. “Oh, I just know things.”

Dean took a bite of his sandwich and shrugged. “So what do you do around here?”

“I do psychic readings. Gabe here runs the sideshow.”

Sam smirked. “Psychic, huh?”

Dean smiled. “Well, he did tell Crowley we were coming, Sam.”

After lunch, Sam said he was going to take a nap, and Gabe had some work to do. So Dean and Cas were left alone. Dean asked Cas to show him around.

While they were walking, Dean noticed two women kissing.

Dean nudged Cas with his elbow. Cas glanced at the women and smiled.

When he saw two men holding hands, he stopped.

“Cas what’s up around here?”

Cas grinned. “Oh! Didn’t you know? Everyone who works at this carnival is gay.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Cas, being homosexual is against the law.”

Cas nodded. “So isn’t it wonderful that we can be safe here?”

‘Wait. Sam isn’t gay.”

Cas grinned. “Oh, he is, Dean.”

“He couldn’t be. I’d know.”

“Just like he knows about you, Dean?”

That brought Dean up short. He had always hidden his sexual preferences from Sam, and now it turned out Sam was gay too? His dad was definitely rolling over in his grave.

Cas nodded sadly. “Yes, your father was a homophobe.”

Dean looked at him sharply. “You can read my thoughts now?”

Cas shook his head. “Only those that you are thinking loudly.”

Dean stared at him. “Well, I guess I’ll have to think more quietly from now on.”

Cas walked away, laughing. 

They walked around the whole carnival, and then walked down the midway. Dean paused next to a tent that had a sign in front reading, ‘Psychic Readings’.

“This yours?” Dean ducked his head inside. There was a table with two chairs, a crystal ball and some cards.    
“Yes, it’s mine.”

“You read the cards and the crystal ball?”

Cas shook his head. “Those are just for show. Some people need the props to believe what I’m telling them.”

“So how do you do what you do, anyway?” Dean was dying of curiosity.

“Oh, I’m a fallen angel.” Cas said it so matter of factly, it took Dean a minute to process.

“Ha ha, Cas. Really, how do you?”

Cas turned and looked at Dean with a frown. “Really, Dean. I’m a fallen angel.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah right. There are no such things as angels.”

Cas grabbed his arm and drug him around a corner. Dean looked at the jet black wings that emerged from Cas’ back, then folded and went away.

He felt like he could pass out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out some things about Cas that shock him.

“Take a deep breath, Dean.” Cas looked worried.

Dean took several deep breaths.

“So, you’re an… angel? Like from Heaven, God and all that shit, angel?”

Cas giggled. “Well, a fallen angel, but yeah.”

Dean blinked. “So you got kicked out of heaven?”

This made Cas giggle more. “No, I didn’t get kicked out. I chose to leave.”

Dean tried to wrap his head around this. 

“Wait. Gabe is your brother… is he an angel too?”

“Of course he is. We left together.”

Dean sighed. “I can’t imagine wanting to leave heaven for any reason, but to come to earth to work in an all-gay carnival? How does that make any sense at all?”

Cas frowned. “Heaven isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, take my word for it. Besides, I had to come to earth. I needed to find you.”

Dean looked confused. “Me? Why would you need to find me?”

Cas leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Because we’re soul mates, silly.”

Now Dean knew he was either losing his mind or was having a stroke.

Cas sighed. “Oh relax, Dean, you’re fine.”

Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. 

“Okay. First, you’re an angel. A  _ gay  _ angel, apparently. And _ I’m _ your soul mate? How can I be a gay angel’s soul mate?”

“Hey, I don’t make the rules, Dean. I just know you are. Deal with it.”

“Fuck”

Cas smiled. “Oh yes, please…” He grabbed Dean’s junk. Dean jumped back.

“Hey! Watch your hands, there. I don’t even know you, really. I’m not that kind of girl.”

Cas giggled. 

“Oh get off it. You are exactly that kind of girl, Dean.”

“Yeah, well, I might be, but I’m not going to let you fuck me. At least not yet. I need to get used to the idea.”

Cas grinned evilly. “Your loss, cowboy.” And he walked away, leaving a very confused and conflicted Dean behind.

He found his way back to their trailer and walked inside. Sam was sitting, drinking a beer. Dean grabbed himself one out of the cooler and collapsed in a chair.

“So, get this. First, every person who works at this carnival is gay. Every. Single. One.” He gave Sam a pointed look.

“Next, Cas and Gabe are fallen angels and Cas says that he and I are soul mates.”

Sam stared at him like he suddenly had two heads. 

“Dean, do you smell toast?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I know, Sammy. But I’m not lying and I’m not having a stroke.”

Sam looked at Dean for a space of time. 

“So, you’re… gay?”

Dean chuckled and nodded. “And so are you, apparently. Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

‘I would imagine for the same reason you never told me you were, Dean.”

Dean nodded and took a swig of his beer. “Well, we’re certainly a couple of dumb asses.”

Sam laughed. “I guess we are at that.”

They sat quietly, drinking their beer. Then Sam looked at Dean again.

“So, Cas and Gabe are angels? I mean, like real angels? How do you know?”

“He showed me his wings, Sammy. The guy has fucking  _ wings _ . And they are beautiful.”

“Huh. I want to see wings.”

“Then ask Gabe. Cas’ wings are mine.”

“Wow, possessive already, Dean?” Sam chuckled. “Maybe you really are soul mates.”

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They drank their beers, smiling.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Sam went and opened it to see Benny standing there.

“Dinner. And there’s a meeting.”

Sam nodded and Dean got up. They walked to the big tent. Again tables of food were set up, and it smelled wonderful. Dean grabbed a plate, filling it and then walked over to sit next to Cas.

Cas grinned and put a hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean dug into his food, and left Cas’ hand where it was.

Gabe was sitting next to Cas, and Sam sat on the other side of Gabe.

Sam leaned over and whispered in Gabe’ ear, “I wanna see your wings.”

Gabe grinned at him. “I bet you do, big boy.”

Just then, Crowley stood up and cleared his throat.

“Listen up, my darlings. We open for business tomorrow night and there is a lot to get done.”

Dean glanced around. He saw Crowley’s mother, kissing a small woman with dark hair. He nudged Cas.

“Who’s that?” He pointed in the direction of the two women.

Cas looked and turned back to Dean.

“That’s Rowena, Crowley’s mother, and her partner, Meg.”

Dean nodded and turned his attention back to Crowley.

“Gabe, get your freaks in line. I don’t want any problems with them, understood?”

Gabe nodded. “Yes sir,  _ El Hefe _ , sir.”

He turned his attention to Benny.

“Benny, take Dean and teach him how to maintain the rides.”

Benny nodded.

Crowley continued to assign projects. When he got to Sam, he told him that he was partnered with Gabe at the freak show.

“So, everybody understand? I want this thing ready to open at sundown.”

As people finished eating, they began to pair up and drift away from the tent. Sam walked away with Gabe.

Dean walked with Cas. Cas grabbed his hand and held it.

When they came to a place where it was dark, Cas stopped, grabbed Dean and kissed him passionately. Dean couldn’t help but respond. Cas was an amazing kisser.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him against his own hips. He could feel how hard Cas was through his jeans.

Cas pulled back. “It makes me crazy to just be around you.”

Dean was starting to feel the same way.

He kissed Cas again, rubbing his hips against Cas’ and Cas moaned.

Cas whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “Come on, please? You know you want it too.”

Dean nodded. “Where?”

“Your trailer.”

Dean shook his head. “No, too much chance that Sam will walk in.”

Casa threw his head back and laughed. “Sam is not going to be back until morning. He’s with Gabriel.”

Dean didn’t even wonder how Cas knew. He just nodded and pulled Cas in the direction of the trailer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there was no new chapter yesterday... I've got the flu.

They were all over each other the second the door was shut behind them.  

Cas tore Dean’s shirt off him.

“Hey! That was my favorite shirt!”

Cas just grinned. “I’ll buy you another one.”

He snapped his fingers and they were both naked on the bed.

“You couldn’t have done that before you ripped my shirt?”

Cas giggled. “I could have, but ripping it off you was much more fun.”

Cas crawled over Dean and kissed him silly. He worked his mouth over Dean”s neck, nipples and chest., nipping, sucking and licking until Dean was going crazy.

Cas moved down, and Dean lifted his legs. He felt something funny, kind of awesome but nothing he’d ever felt before.

“Uh, whatcha doing down there?”

Cas looked up. “I opened you up and got you all juicy using my grace.”

“Your  _ grace _ ? What the fuc… OH!”

Cas was pushing inside him. There was no pain, just a very pleasant burn and then even that was gone. Cas was in him all the way and it felt amazing, fantastic… awesome.   
“That’s… some trick… Ca-Cas…” Dean could hardly speak.

Cas began to pull back and push back in slowly. 

Dean was lost in the feeling.

Cas began to thrust in harder and they both groaned. 

Cas kept it up until they were both close. Dean gasped and came, yelling out Cas’ name over and over.

Cas came hard, and his wings flew out, knocking over the lamp. He moaned and thrust through it, his wings fluttering wildly.

When Dean could catch his breath, he grabbed Cas and pulled him down into a hot kiss.

“That was fan-freaking-tastic, Cas, but you need to watch out for your wings.”

Cas blushed. “That never happened to me before. I guess it happens when we boink our soul mate.”

Dean chuckled. 

They slept with Dean being the little spoon, which he discovered he really liked.

Dean woke up with a warm feeling rolling through him and Cas’ very hard cock pressed into his right butt cheek.

Cas sighed in his ear. “Oh good, you’re awake.”

They had at it again, with Dean still on his side. At the last possible moment, he remembered.

“Cas! Watch out for your wings…” Cas’ wing smacked him in the face.

Cas was very apologetic.

“Forget it Cas, no permanent harm done.”

“I’ll get control. I promise, Dean.”

They walked into the tent for breakfast, just in time to see Rowena with a hand up Meg’s skirt and Crowley saying. “Mother please, try to control yourself in public.”

They got food and found Sam and Gabe.

Gabe was grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey Cas. How was your night? Mine was… magical.” he beamed at Sam.

Cas smiled. “It was wonderful, but let me ask you… did you have anything happen with your wings?”

Sam burst out laughing. “Did he ever! He broke stuff.”

Gabe frowned. “What’s up with that, anyway?”

Cas sighed. “I think it has something to do with being with your soul mate.”

Gabe looked thoughtful. “Maybe so. I guess we’ll have to be more careful.”

“Guess you will.” Dean rubbed his cheek where Cas’ wing had hit him.

The morning sped by, with Dean following Benny around and learning how each ride worked. It was lunch time before he knew it.

He walked to the tent, to see Cas and Gabe deep in a conversation. He didn’t see Sam anywhere. He got his food and walked up to where Cas and Gabe sat.

He got there just in time to hear Gabe say, “I swear to you, Cassie, it was  _ this _ long!” He held up his hands about eight inches apart.

“Ew. Gabe, you better not be talking about my brother’s schlong.”

Cas giggled and Gabe blushed. 

“You two are awful together.”

He sat down and began to eat. He looked up to see Sam getting food. There was a sort of aura around his brother. He was shimmering with yellow light. Sam walked over and sat down.

“Sammy, you’re  _ glowing _ .” 

“Shut up, jerk.”

“No Sam, I mean it. Look at yourself. You are actually glowing.”

Sam looked at his arm and got a shocked look.

“Gabe, what did you do?”

Gabe snickered. “It’s not my fault. You took too much of my grace.”

Sam frowned. “Well, take it back! I can’t…  _ glow _ .”

Gabe patted his leg. “Relax. It’ll wear off in a few hours.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Can that happen to me?”

Cas grinned. “No, it only happens when you’re the top.”

“Ew, don’t tell me that, Cas.”

“Well, you asked.”

“Didn’t need to know my brother’s a bottom,” Sam grumbled.

They finished their food and got back to work. It was a long afternoon. Dean fell on the bed, sweaty and dirty.

Sam handed him a beer. “You look terrible.”

“Well, it was hard work! What’d you do?”

“Helped Gabe with the freaks. He’s got a lot of very strange things in that tent, Dean.”

Dean sat up and took a swallow of his beer. “Oh yeah, like what?”

“Like a vampire, And a werewolf. Who have a kid, apparently.”

“Oh, a werepire.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, like that. He’s got things in there I never heard of before. Like a guy who’s actually a phoenix and a ghost. A Jinn and a fairy. Honest to god monsters.”

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous?”

“Gabe says no. He says he has complete control over all of them. But the word ‘freak’ takes on a whole new meaning.”

“I’ll ask Cas about it later. You spending the night at Gabe’s again?”

Sam blushed. “Well, yeah.”

“Good.” Dean drank his beer.

They met up with Cas and Gabe at dinner. Cas kissed Dean tenderly.

“Miss you, mate.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I missed you too. We can spend the night in my trailer again”

Cas smiled brightly. “Goody!”

When they got back to the trailer, Dean sat Cas down.

“Cas, are you sure that those things Gabe keeps in the freak tent are safe?”

“Completely. He has them held in thrall.”

“In thrall? Whatever. Just so long as he has control over them. I don’t want Sam getting hurt.”

“Gabe would die before he let his mate get hurt. Just like I would.”

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. “No dying is allowed.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times and Dean becomes Cas' bodyguard.

Dean woke up to Cas swallowing his dick.

“Augh, Cas!  Give a guy a warning. A chance to wake up at least.”

Cas just looked up at Dean with this eyes sparkling and his mouth full of Dean’s dick.

Cas gave great head.

After he’d swallowed every drop he could get out of Dean, Cas popped his mouth off and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Dean just laid there, trying to catch his breath.

Cas jumped up. “Time for breakfast!”

Dean grabbed him and pulled him back down.

“Kiss me, you nutty angel.”

They missed breakfast.

Dean found Benny and asked what the plan for the day was. Benny explaIned that the grounds needed to be cleaned and weeded. Dean sighed and grabbed a rake.

It was hot work, but the time passed quickly.

Dean was starving by lunch time.

He mopped off his face with his rag and walked into the tent. He piled his plate with food and found Cas.Cas looked at him with a worried expression.

“Dean, are you okay? Crowley is working you too hard. I’m going to talk to him.” Before Dean could say a word, Cas was up and walking with purpose to where Crowley sat. Dean watched as Cas said something to Crowley. Crowley blinked a couple of times and then was nodding.

Cas turned and walked back to Deqn and sat down.

“Okay, that’s settled. You’re with me now.”

“Cas how did you do that?”

Cas grinned. “I can be very persuasive, Dean.”

Dean didn’t doubt that a bit.

Dean noticed Crowley talking to Benny. Benny nodded and looked in Dean’s direction.

When lunch was over, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him to the tent where he did his readings. Dean looked around. “So, what am I supposed to do for you?.”

Cas looked at him with a serious look.   
“You’re my bodyguard.”

Dean laughed. “Like you need a bodyguard, Cas.”

Cas sighed and sat down. “I do when I do readings, Dean. I get kind of lost when I do them. I need someone to watch my back, make sure no one does anything… well… untoward when I’m in the middle of a reading.”

Dean frowned. “Untoward? What the fuck does that mean, Cas?”

Cas looked down. “Well, I’ve gotten robbed and last year I was… well, I got raped.”

\Dean jumped up. “What? Someone raped you? I’ll kill the bastard.”

Cas got up and put a soothing hand on Dean’s arm. “Calm down. He was dealt with. But now that I have you, I just don’t want to take any chances.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his mate. “I’ll take care of you. I’d never let anyone hurt you.”

Cas snuggled into Dean’s chest. “I know.”

Dean just had to ask. “Cas, how did someone manage to rape you. I mean couldn’t you, I don’t know, zap him?”

Cas looked distressed. “He was a witch. He zapped me before I could zap him.”

There was just enough time before opening for Dean to reciprocate on the blow job Cas had given him in the morning. This time, Cas’ wings didn’t knock anything over.

Cas dressed in a robe that Dean found very amusing.

“Gotta look the part, Dean.”

The gates opened to a sizable crowd. Soon enough, a woman asked for a reading. Dean stood just outside the tent, listening carefully for any sounds of trouble.

The woman emerged, crying. She stopped in front of Dean. 

“He’s amazing.”

Dean grinned. “Yes he is.”

The rest of the night passed without incident. There was a steady stream of people wanting readings and every one of them left singing Cas’ praises.

Finally the gates closed. Cas came out of the tent looking very tired. 

“Are you okay, Cas? You look really beat.” 

Cas sighed and did a dramatic, over-the-top, hand-to-the-forehead swoon into Dean’s arms.

They both giggled and Dean kissed Cas.

They kissed all the way to the trailer. 

When they got inside. Dean told Cas to wink their clothes off, “Or whatever the fuck it is you do.”

Before he was done speaking, they were naked in bed. 

“Man that is a real time saver, babe.”

Cas crawled over Dean, setting with his legs straddling Dean’s thighs. He kissed Dean and moved his tongue around Dean’s mouth.

Cas nibbled his way down Dean’s body and Dean lifted his legs.

“Juice me up, babe.”

He felt that tingly feeling again, and moaned.

“Why, I think you like that, Dean.”

Dean pulled him down into a messy kiss. “Oh I do, mate. A lot.”

Cas looked at him with complete joy on his face.

“You called me mate.”

Dean smiled. “Of course I did. You are my mate, right?”

“Oh yes I am!”

Cas shoved into Dean and Dean let his head drop back onto the pillow and moaned. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and dug his heels into Cas’ ass.

Cas fucked Dean as if the world was going to end as soon as they were done.

Dean met every thrust with one of his own and the only sounds were their bodies slapping together and moans.

When Cas came this time he controlled his wings so they didn’t extend all the way. Dean covered them both with cum seconds later.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean and they tried to catch their breath. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him.

“I fucking love you, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean and a tear leaked down his face.

“I love you too, Dean. So much.”

Cas cleaned them up with a snap of his fingers and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Dean felt happier than he ever had in his life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns a little more about the people he's working with.

The next couple of days were blissfully uneventful. Cas and Dean fucked like bunnies in heat and the only time they saw Gabe and Sam was at meals.

Dean stood outside Cas’ tent and watched while Cas did his readings.

One evening, Benny bummed a smoke from Dean while he stood watch at the tent.

“How’s it going, Benny?”

Benny took a long drag. “Eh, it’s going.”

“Problems?”

“My partners are fighting. Makes it hard.”

Dean looked at him. “Partners? As in plural partners?”

Benny looked a bit sheepish.

“Well, yeah. I’m involved with two guys.”

“And they know about each other?”

Benny looked at him. “Well, sure. We’re all involved with each other.”

“Uh o-kay… uh,, and they’re fighting, huh? Tough break.”

Benny stubbed the smoke out under the heel of his boot.

“You have no idea, man.”

Dean watched Benny walk off.

Later that night, after Dean had caught his breath, he asked Cas about it.

“Benny? He’s sleeping with the vampire and the werewolf in the side show.”

“That is a weird combination, Cas.”

Cas looked genuinely confused. “Weird? How is it weird?”

“A vampire, a werewolf and a human?” 

Cas laughed. “Oh, Benny’s not human, he’s a vampire too.”

“Benny is a vampire? I’ve never seen him attack anyone.”

Cas laughed. “Oh Dean, you have such an old-fashioned world view. They don’t drink blood from humans. They drink animal blood.”

“Animals? What kind of animals?” Dean didn’t know if he was relieved or horrified.

“I’m not sure, but probably chickens and rabbits, some animals like that.”

Dean was left wondering just what kind of a carnival he’d wandered in to.

He started to think that he really didn’t know very many people here. He’d been way too involved with Cas to notice the others.

Dean scooted up in bed and sat back against the wall behind the bed.

“So tell me about some of the other people around here. Like Rowena. What does she do?”

Cas sat up next to him. “She’s a witch. She casts spells for people.”

“And her girlfriend, Meg?”

“Meg is a hootchie dancer.”

Dean was amazed. He’d been here for a couple of weeks and never knew anything about this.

“Okay, tell me about some of the other people.”

“Let’s see… Chuck runs the wrestling.”

“There’s wrestling?” Dean was amazed.

“Oh yeah, he has the golem, and people pay a dollar to see if they can pin him. If they can, which of course no one has ever done, the prize is five dollars.”

Dean yawned. “Let’s pick this up in the morning. I’m tired.”

But of course, waking up with Cas blowing him drove out any memory of the other people.

That night, just as they were opening the gates, there was a group of church women who suddenly began to picket and chant outside the gates.

Crowley went out to talk to them.

“Ladies, what seems to be the problem?”

A very skinny, very irate woman walked up to him.

“You, sir, are running a den of iniquity here!”

Crowley smiled at her.

“I assure you, madam, there is no sin here.”

“You have loose women, dancing half naked. You have games of chance. You have a… a  _ psychic _ !”

“I do indeed, have all of those things here. But that does not mean there are sinners here. Just some people trying to earn a living, and a lot of people who just want to have fun.”

Rowena was nearby. She walked up and began to chant.

“Not now, Mother, please.”

Rowena made a ‘Pfft’ sound with her mouth and walked away, again calling Crowley a numb nuts.

The sheriff arrived. He pulled Crowley aside. 

“Look, that woman is my wife. I can’t go against her. I think it’s time for you to move along.”

Sighing, Crowley agreed.

The next morning found them tearing the carnival down to move on. Dean helped take down the rides while Cas packed up his tent.

Dean hitched the trailer to his car. Cas got in beside him.

Sam was traveling with Gabe and the sideshow.

Dean was driving behind the merry go round, when Cas suddenly decided he needed to give Dean road head.

Cas disappeared from view, opening Dean’s pants and fishing out his dick.

“Uh, Cas, I’m not sure this is a good… holy fuck!”

Dean’s fingers turned white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Dean learned the value of keeping his eyes open during an orgasm.

They stopped for the night in a field. Dinner was cold but substantial, and everyone retired to their trailers.

Cas had just opened Dean up using his grace when there was frantic knocking on the trailer door.

“Cas! Gabe needs you!” Sam sounded frantic.

They jumped up and pulled on pants, and opened the door to a glowing Sam.

“What’s wrong?” Cas looked concerned.

“The werewolf is sick and Gabe says he needs you.”

Cas and Dean walked to the trailer that held the werewolf. On the way, Dean elbowed Sam.

“Need to cut back on the grace, dude.”

Benny and the other vampire, whose name turned out to be Red, paced nervously. The werewolf was moaning on a bed.

Gabe grabbed Cas. “Help me heal him.”

They both put two fingers to the werewolf’s forehead. There were moans and then silence.

Cas walked out. “He’ll be fine. He’s sleeping now.”

Benny and Red thanked Cas profusely, but Cas just said it was no big deal.   
Dean asked him about it on the way back to their trailer.

“It’s not a big deal. We can heal stuff, but sometimes it takes both of us.”

Dean was just amazed by all the things he didn’t know Cas could do.

When they got back inside,. Clothes disappeared and Dean ended up flat on his back in the bed.

“Now, where were we?” Cas grinned at him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in Cas' tent.

They arrived at the next place the next day. The field was large, and they began to set up after lunch. Dean realized he had no idea where they were.

When he asked Cas, the answer was Defiance Iowa.

That night in bed, Dean asked Cas how long he’s been with the carnival.

“Going on ten years now.”

Dean stared at him. “Ten years? That can’t be right. You would have just been a child ten years ago.”

Cas laughed merrily.    
“Oh Dean. You really don’t know a thing about angels, do you?”

Dean admitted his knowledge of angels was lacking.

“I am older than humans have been on earth Dean. I’ve been around for millenia.”

Dean blinked, trying to process this.

“You’ve been around since… wait. Let me think a minute.”

Cas waited with a big smile on his face.

“How long have you been on earth then?”

Cas thought a minute. “I fell a hundred and seventy two years ago.”

Dean did some quick math in his head. This was 1928, so that meant that Cas had been here since…

“You fell in 1756?”

“That seems about right.”

“Jesus, Cas. That’s a long time.”

“Not for an angel it isn’t.”

“Cas, do you age? I mean, will you always be, well, however old you are now?”

“We age, Dean, just at a very slow rate.”

Dean couldn’t wrap his head around this.

“Cas, can you ever… you know… die?”

Cas looked serious. “I can be killed, yes.But I’ll never die of old age.”

Dean sighed. This put a completely different spin on their relationship.

“But Cas, I’ll get old and die.”

“Not anymore, Dean. You’re an angel’s soul mate. You stopped aging the day we first mated.”

Dean thought about this for a few.

“So, you fucked me and I stopped aging?” 

Cas nodded.

“I’m glad we didn’t meet when I was seventy then.”

Cas grabbed him, laughing. “So am I, Dean. I’d hate to break your hip or something.”

They both laughed at that.

The carnival opened for business two days later. The crowds were good, and things were calm.

That is, until the third night.

A tall, blonde, rough looking man went into the tent. Dean had a bad feeling so he followed the guy inside.

Cas looked up and got pale. He stood up and backed away.

“Lucifer. Wha-what are you doing here?”

Lucifer laughed. “You’ve got an ass so nice, I wanted it twice.”

Dean growled and tried to grab the guy, but the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back and couldn’t move.

“Stay out of this,” Lucifer growled.

Dean heard Cas whimper and he strained to get up. He was going to kill the guy if he could just get up.

There was a crash, and then Rowena suddenly appeared in the tent. She threw her hands up and said a chant. Dean was able to get up.

Dean looked at Cas, who looked terrified. He rushed to Lucifer and hit him as hard as he could. Lucifer fell and Dean was on top of him like a shot, pummeling the man.

Blood was spraying everywhere, from Lucifer’s smashed nose and the cuts that were appearing on his face as Dean continued to hit him.

Hands grabbed him and he tried to yank away from them, but they drug him off.

He yanked his arm away and growled, “I’m okay. Let me go,” He walked to Cas.

Cas’ shirt was torn half off and he had a bruise on his cheek. Dean grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Dean was oblivious to the activity behind him. His entire focus was on Cas. Then Gabe was there, putting two fingers to Cas’ forehead and the bruise disappeared.

“I’m okay, Dean. Really.” 

Dean let go of him and turned around to see Crowley and Benny pulling Lucifer away.

“He’s the one who raped you, isn’t he?’ 

Cas nodded. 

“What are you going to do with him?” he called to Crowley.

“He will be dealt with, don’t worry.”

“Well, I hope you do a better job than you did last time.”

Crowley growled, “Oh we will, my darling, never fret.”

Dean looked at Lucifer’s face, which was pretty much mush. He decided he didn’t want to know what Crowley did with him.

He put an arm around Cas, pulled him close, and said, “Come on, Cas, we’re going home.”

Cas nodded and Dean said to nobody in particular that they needed to close up Cas’ tent for the night.

When they got inside, Cas laid on the bed, and Dean went and got a bottle of scotch he had stashed. He poured them both a drink. Cas didn’t normally drink alcohol but he accepted the glass and nodded.

Dean sat next to Cas and looked at his torn shirt.

“Are you sure you’re okay? He didn’t do anything to you?”

Cas took a sip of the scotch and made a face. “I’m sure, Dean. He just grabbed me by my shirt when Rowena got there.”

“And how did Rowena know there was trouble?”

“I called her.”

“I never heard you yell, Cas.”

“I called her psychically. Telepathically if you prefer.”

“Huh.” Another surprise. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. He sure put a whammy on me. I guess I sort of suck as a bodyguard.”

“Don’t say that, Dean.” Cas reached a had to Dean’s cheek. “There was nothing you could have done, and you sure beat the crap out of him when you got the chance. You are perfect as my bodyguard.”

Dean downed his drink and shook his head. “I would have beat him to death if I’d gotten the chance.”

Cas said softly, “I know Dean, and I appreciate that more than you know.”

They made love that night, very gently and slowly. Dean grabbed Cas’ face and pulled it down. 

“I love you, angel.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you too, mate.”

Cas was back doing readings the next night and Dean never did hear what happened to Lucifer.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the 'freaks' and he and Cas go on a picnic.

Dean woke up first, which was unusual in the extreme, but Cas had a restless night. 

Dean yawned, stretched and scratched his balls. He grinned when he got an idea.

Cas was flat on his back, which was ideal. 

Dean very slowly pulled down the sheet to reveal Cas in all his glorious nakedness. Dean moved down, and very carefully grabbed Cas’ cock

It twitched and Cas moaned. Dean licked over the head and then took it in his mouth.

It hardened immediately. 

Dean swirled his tongue over the head and then sucked it down. Cas was around six inches long but really thick, almost as thick as his wrist. Dean’s lips stretched around it and it tasted like Cas.

Cas made a small sound that Dean hadn’t heard before and that encouraged him even more.

He began to bob his head up and down and used one hand to lift Cas’ balls and roll them around

Cas’ eyes flew open. “Oh god, Dean!”

Dean looked at him and tried to smile with his mouth stretched full of Cas’ cock.

Cas’ eyes got big as Dean sucked down again, letting Cas’ cock hit the back of his throat. He started to gag but managed to control it.

Cas put his hand on Dean’s head and grabbed a fist full of hair. Dean moaned and continued to suck up and down with as much suction as possible.

Cas was groaning and then he growled out, “Gonna cum, Dean… oh fuck!”

Cas filled Dean’s mouth with warm cum. Dean attempted to swallow it all but some dribbled down his chin. He sucked for every drop.

When he pulled off, Cas pulled him up by his hair and licked the cum from Dean’s chin.

“What a fantastic way to wake up!” Cas was grinning from ear to ear.

“I tell you that just about everyday, angel.”

“My turn!” Cas pushed Dean down on his back and sucked on his dick like it was a lollipop

When Dean could breathe again, he asked if Cas was okay.

“You tossed and turned a lot last night.”

Cas sighed. “Just had some bad dreams.”

“Well the next time you have one, I expect you to wake me up, understand?”.

Cas looked sheepish. “Yes Sir.”

Dean growled and bit Cas’ ear. “I like the sound of that.”

Cas giggled. “Oh, yes Sir!”

“Need to hear that out of you a lot more, angel.”

Cas accused him of being a closet Dom on the way to breakfast.

“I’m not in anyone’s closet.”

Dean wanted to visit Sam so they went to the side show tent after the carnival closed. The only time Dean had ever been there was the night the werewolf got sick. He was curious, he had to admit.

Gabe welcomed them warmly and Dean gave Sam a hug.

“Glad to see you’re not glowing, little brother.”

Sam blushed and nodded.

“Come meet the freaks, Dean.” 

“Is it okay to call them that?”

Gabe chuckled. “Yeah, it’s okay.”

Benny was there with Red and a tall man. Gabe introduced him as Cain. They shook hands, and Dean nodded at Benny. 

Next was the Jinn, who was with a man Dean had never seen before. The Jinn had tattoos all over his body and was bald and scowling. The Jinn’s name was Cesare and the man was Jesse. 

The fairy was Gilda and her partner, a petite redhead, was Charlie.

“The ghost and the phoenix are, um… sort of busy at the moment.” Sam blushed

The guys sat and had a beer together. Sam seemed really happy and that did Dean’s heart good.

When they left, hugs were exchanged and Dean went home with a big smile on his face.

“Sammy seems really happy with Gabe.”

Cas nodded. “As happy as we are?”

Dean stopped and kissed Cas. “Angel, no one is as happy as I am.”

That remark earned Dean an especially prolonged and exuberant sex romp.

Whenever Dean got close to coming. Cas used his grace to hold it back. Dean was a puddle of sweat and completely boneless by the time Cas let him come.

Dean wasn’t sure if he went to sleep or fell into a coma after that.

The next stop was Storm Lake Iowa. there was a huge, beautiful lake on the edge of town. The first day they got there, Cas wanted to go on a picnic.   
Cas arranged for the food and Dean drove them to the lake.

Dean spread out a blanket and Cas set out the food. They shared a beer, and then Cas said he wanted to skinny dip.

Dean looked around to make sure that no one was around, and pulled Cas to his feet. 

The water was cool and it felt wonderful on the hot day. Dean swam around Cas and grabbed him in a hug. Soon they were making out in the water.

They were suddenly on the blanket, with Cas on top of Dean.

“Angel, we need to be careful no one sees us. What we’re doing is like three crimes.”

Cas just waved his hand. “Now, no one can see us.”

Dean looked around. “Wait, what? We’re like, invisible?’

Cas nodded and kissed Dean.

While Cas was fucking Dean, a couple passed within three feet of them and never saw them,   
“Well, that was interesting,” Dean remarked when they were done, “but how do you keep them from tripping over us?”

Cas attempted to explain the physics involved with creating a bubble around them but it just gave Dean a headache.

“I’ll take your word for it, Cas.”

They went back to the carnival feeling really good, relaxed and refreshed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Chuck and later, both he and Cas get a shock concerning Chuck.

Dean and Cas were walking back to their trailer after breakfast when Dean looked down a row of them and saw a guy sitting at a table, writing on an old typewriter. He was concentrating intently on what he was doing.

“Who’s that?”? Dean hadn’t met him before.

Cas looked and smiled. “That’s Chuck.”

Dean stopped and looked at the guy. “The one who runs the wrestling?”

“Sure is. Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

They turned and walked up to Chuck. Dean looked him over. He was wearing glasses, had sort of curly light brown hair and a scruffy beard. He looked up when they got near, and smiled.

“Hey, Cas. This your mate?”

Cas smiled back. “Yes, this is Dean. Dean, Chuck.”

Chuck reached out and Dean shook his hand. “Pleasure. What ya writing?”

Chuck took off his glasses and looked at the typewriter.

“It’s a sort of an autobiography and the history of humanity.”

Dean was mystified. “That’s an odd combination.”

Chuck laughed. “Well, you know what they say… write what you know.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. Cas said goodbye and they went on to the trailer.

“So, that was weird. A history of humanity and he writes what he knows?”

“He keeps to himself pretty much. He’s sort of odd, but he’s harmless.” Cas was tugging Dean to the bed.   
“Who’s he with?’

Cas was kissing down his throat. He lifted his head. “The Chief.”

The Chief was a roustabout, a big, bad looking dude who always wore black leather and didn’t talk much.

Then Cas made Dean lose his train of thought.

When they were packing up to move to the next town, there was a fire. A trailer caught fire and was threatening to jump to the row of trailers. People formed a bucket brigade but it wasn’t helping much.

Then Chuck strolled up. He took a deep breath and blew it out. He blew the fire completely out.

Everyone just wandered away. 

Cas walked up to Chuck, with Dean right behind him. 

Cas stood in front of Chuck. “You’re God, aren’t you?”

Chuck looked around quickly to see if anyone heard Cas’ question, then looked at Cas with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah, I am, but keep that to yourself, okay?”

Dean just stood there, rooted to the spot and as shocked as he’d ever been in his life.

“Wait, what? You’re God, like  _ the _ God? God works in Crowley’s Phantasmagorical Carnival?”

Chuck looked embarrassed. “Well, I needed a break. Running everything is exhausting. It’s not as much fun as everyone thinks it would be. In fact, it sucks. It’s boring and stressful. I needed to get away for a while,”

Cas’ eyes were big, but he put a hand on Dean’s chest. “Your secret is safe with us.”

Dean nodded.

As they turned to go, Chuck put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“You and Gabe are fallen ones, aren’t you?”

Cas nodded.

“I’ll keep you safe, both of you. You can stop worrying.”

Cas nodded and tears started. “Thank you.”

Chuck nodded and they left.

As soon as they got in the trailer, Dean grabbed Cas by the arms.

“Tell me what he meant. He can keep you safe and stop worrying? What haven’t you told me, Cas?”

Cas looked very sad. “Well, it isn’t exactly okay to fall. The other angels see it as an act of rebellion. They’ve been looking for Gabe and I for a long time. At the least, they would drag me back to heaven.”

Dean let go of Cas’ arms and sat down on the bed.

“At the least? What is the worst? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“The two worst possibilities would be permanent imprisonment or death. And I didn’t tell you because if you tried to interfere, they’d kill you on the spot.”

“So, angels are dicks? Murderous, revengefull dicks.”

Cas chuckled. “Pretty much, yeah.”

“Well, fuck them.”

Cas grinned mischievously. “No, I’d rather. fuck you”

Cas was sliding his cock into Dean, who had been opened and lubed by Cas’ grace, as usual.They both groaned.

Cas grabbed Dean by the ankles and pulled them high in the air and far apart. He was on his knees... slamming in and out of Dean while Dean moaned and grunted. Dean put his hand down and spread his fingers around where Cas’ cock was running in and out, just to feel it  He cupped the other hand over his balls.

Cas moaned at the fingers surrounding his cock as he pulled out of Dean. 

Cas was capable of going a long time even without using his grace. When he did use it, he could easily make Dean cum, get hard again and cum a second time. 

This time, Cas was going for broke. 

Dean had already cum a second time but Cas just kept going. 

“Want you to cum again.”

Dean groaned. “I can’t, Cas!”

Cas just grinned down at him. “You can and you will.”

Dean was just a puddle of sweat already and he really didn’t think he was capable of getting hard again, but then his cock started to fill.

“Cas, are you doing that?”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “I’m not doing anything, it’s all you.”

Dean had lost all sense of time. It felt like they’d been going at it for days.    
He managed to cum a third time, and Cas groaned and came as well.

Dean was wrecked. He was panting like a dog on a hot day and he couldn’t feel his arms.

When he could finally speak, he said in a pained voice, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

Cas giggled. “Death by fucking?”

Dean groaned. “Yeah, that.” 

He slept like the dead until it was dinner time. He struggled up and ate, then fell back to sleep again as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Next stop was Vermillion South Dakota.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marv joins the carnival.

Two days after they arrived in Vermillion, a stranger was hired. His name was, apparently, simply Marv. He was a short, nebbishy kind of fellow with a scruffy beard. 

He was hired to run the carousel.

When Cas saw him, he got a very concerned look. Dean asked what was wrong.

“I’m not sure, but I swear I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

Gabe was very suspicious of Marv as well. Dean knew enough to be suspicious of him if both Cas and Gabe were.

They all kept an eye on him.

The first few days, Marv just appeared to be exactly who he said he was, just a down and out photographer.

A little less than a week later, Cas sat bolt upright in bed, shouting, “Fuck!”

Once Dean got over being startled half to death, he asked what was wrong.

“I remember where I saw Marv before.”

Dean sat up. “Okay, where?”

“In prison, in heaven.”

“Heaven has a prison? And Marv was on lockdown?” Dean was still half asleep.

Cas sighed. “His real name is Metatron and he was responsible for a terrible war.”

“A war in heaven?”

“Holy fuck, Dean, keep up.”

Dean frowned. “Give me a break, Cas. You woke me up.”

Cas looked apologetic. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’m just upset.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder.

“It’s okay, Cas. Now, why don’t you start at the beginning.”

Cas sighed. “Okay. There was a bad war in heaven about a thousand or so years ago. Marv started it. He was trying to make all the angels fall.”

“ _ All _ of them? Why?”

“He thought he could take over. Be the new God. He was very arrogant and ruthless.”

Dean considered this. “The  _ new _ God? Where was Chuck?”

“Oh no one knew where he was, that was part of the problem. I’m pretty sure he was already playing ‘Chuck the human’ by then.”

“Okay, so either Marv got released or he broke out.”

Cas looked at Dean very seriously. “They would never have released him, Dean.”

“So, no time off for good behavior?”

Cas chuckled. “Well, maybe… after a couple of millenia. Certainly not this soon.”

“So what do you want to do about it? We could talk to Chuck.”

“I’m not sure.” Cas looked thoughtful. “I guess I’ll talk to Gabe about him.”

“Great, Cas. Now can we go back to sleep?”

The next day at breakfast, Cas told Gabe he needed to talk to him.

They left and went to the side show tent.

When Gabe heard who Marv was, he got insanely angry.

“I’ll kill him myself!” Gabe paced back and forth with his hands in fists.

“Calm down, Bro.”

Gabe whirled on Cas. “I lost friends in that war! Brothers. You did too.”

Cas sighed deeply. “I know but everyone is deserving of forgiveness and absolution.”

Gabe just growled.

Cas managed to calm him down, much to Dean and Sam’s relief.   
They decided to talk to Marv. 

The four of them approached the guy after closing the next night.

Cas walked up to Marv. “We know who you are, Metatron.”

Marv looked somewhere between scared and defiant.

“I figured it was only a matter of time.”

Cas looked at him, Gabe glared at him. 

“Looks like your brother wants to smite me.”

Gabe growled, “I do, but Cas wants to talk first.”

Marv put on his most pious expression. “Do not judge yourself and do not judge others at all. Do not be at a point of judgement.”

“Fuck that and fuck you, Metatron.” Gabe clearly wasn’t interested.

Cas asked, “Just tell us why? Why did you do it?”

Marv looked sad. “God was gone. After that, the archangels took over. And they cried, and they wailed. They wanted their father back. I mean, we all did. But then... then they started to scheme. The archangels decided if they couldn't have Dad, they'd take over the universe themselves.”

Cas nodded with a sad look.

Gabe growled, “We didn’t all want to take over the universe! Some of us just wanted to exist.”

Dean made a mental not to ask Cas if Gabe was an archangel.

“Well then, you were in the minority. I just wanted to restore order to heaven.”

“By starting a war that killed thousands of us?”

Marv frowned. “That was an unexpected turn of events.”

Gabe said quietly, “Let me kill him. He’s a menace to everything alive.”

“Hey! Words hurt.” 

Cas thought for a minute. “We need to leave it up to Chuck.”

Dean and Sam each grabbed an arm and they drug him to where Chuck lived. Gabe banged on the door.

When Chuck answered and saw what was up, he sighed. 

“So, you got found out, huh?” 

Gabe was astounded. “You  _ knew _ ? You knew who he was.”

Chuck looked at Gabe. “Of course, I knew. I’m sort of omnipotent.”

“So, what do you want to do here, Chuck?” Dean felt like he needed to speak up.

“I want to give him a chance.” Chuck looked pointedly at Marv. “But be assured, I’m watching your every move.”

Marv nodded. 

They all went home but Gabe grumbled the entire way.

Sam took his hand. “Come on, baby, I know what will help.”

Dean made gagging sounds and Gabe flipped him off.

When they got inside their trailer, Dean sighed. “Never seems to be a dull minute here.”

Cas was forced to agree.

“So, is Gabe an archangel?”

“He is.” Cas looked proud. 

“And you’re not, right?”

“No, I was just a soldier.”

“Good enough for me, babe.” Dean kissed him.

Gabe had calmed down significantly by morning.

Sam winked at Dean and Dean grinned.

Marv kept a low profile from then on.

Next stop was Sioux Falls, South Dakota. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Jody Mills, Bobby Singer and there is a near miss with Naomi.

They rolled into a field and started setting up, when a sheriff’s car pulled up and stopped. An attractive brunette got out and strolled up to Crowley.

“Hello, Crowley.”

Crowley smiled. “Hello, Sheriff Mills. How’s it hanging?”

The woman smiled back. “Same as always. How you been?”

“Oh just ducky!”

They chatted for a time. Dean was curious, but didn’t say anything until he and Cas were alone.

Cas grinned, “Crowley and Jody Mills are old friends.”

Dean just said, “Huh.” 

Again, Cas made Dean lose his train of thought. Cas was extremely good at that.

The next day, Jody was back. She didn’t seem to be there in any official capacity, just looking around. She decided to get a reading from Cas, which made Dean smile. He really wished he could hear what was being said, but he never could hear a thing from inside the tent unless voices were raised for some reason. Cas never told him about the readings he did, either and Dean figured it really wasn’t any of his business.

However, when Jody came out of the tent, she was crying and Dean asked her if she was okay.

She smiled at him, “Oh yeah, I’m better than just okay, thanks.”

Dean smiled back at her and said, “I’m glad and you’re welcome.”

That night, before Cas had a chance to jump him and drive any thoughts out of his head, Dean asked about Jody’s reading.

Cas looked pleased. “She found out that a new love is coming into her life. She had a very bad experience when her husband and son died, and she’s been alone ever since.”

Dean thought that was great. She seemed really nice and it made him feel sort of sad to think about her losing her family.   
When Dean asked what happened to them, Cas just sighed and said, “Zombies.” Dean decided he really didn’t want to know more about that.

The next night, Jody was back in the company of an older, gruff appearing man that she introduced to Dean as Bobby Singer. 

Dean shook the man’s hand and Bobby grinned at him. “So, you’re Cas’ guy?”

Dean nodded. “That I am. You know Cas?”

Bobby grinned. “Yeah, I know that idjit. He’s kind of okay.”

Dean smiled at the term ‘idjit’ and said, “Yeah, he’s more than okay.”

Jody grabbed his hand and they walked off in search of something to eat.

Cas came out of the tent and watched them leave.

“Is that who Jody is getting with?”

Cas smiled, “Nope. She’s destined for a sheriff in Minnesota named Donna.”

“Fuck, is everyone on earth gay Cas?”

Cas smiled in a dreamy way. “No, but wouldn’t that be great? Everyone gay…”

Dean laughed and hugged Cas. “Yeah, that would be kind of great.”

“Actually, Bobby over there is getting with Crowley in secret.”

Dean looked at Cas like he had grown another head.

“You’re fucking joking.”

“Nope, I never joke about relationships Dean, you know that.”

Dean was amazed by this tidbit.

The next night, there was a ruckus by the front gate and Cas and Dean walked over to see what was going on. When Cas saw who it was that was yelling about coming in without a ticket, he got pale as a ghost.

“Oh my god, no! I’ve got to talk to Gabe.”

He ran in the direction of the sideshow with Dean right behind him.

“Gabe, Naomi is here.”

Gabe got pale as well.

“Will you please tell me what is going on, Cas!” Dean was frustrated.

“I will when we talk to Chuck, come on.”

The three of them walked to where Chuck had his wrestling tent.

When they got to Chuck, Cas told him that Naomi was here.

“Oh great. She must have tracked one of us.”

Dean had enough. He yelled at the three of them, “Will somebody please tell me who Naomi is and why this is so bad?!”

Cas stopped. “Naomi is the angel who runs heaven now. She’s rounding up rouge angels and taking them back to heaven. Whether or not they want to go.”

Chuck added, “And she probably wants me back too.”

Dean began to grasp the problem.

Chuck sighed. “If I try to do anything, it will be like sending out a beacon saying, ‘God is here.’ with an arrow pointing right at me.”

Cas and Gabe nodded solemnly.

“So what do we do?” Dean was a little scared now.

People began running by shouting about something, so they went out to see.

Jody was manhandling Naomi into her cruiser. Crowley was standing there smiling.

Gabe asked Crowley what happened.

“The poor woman is obviously insane. She didn’t seem to even know what money was or why she had to pay to get in.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

“I hope she doesn’t come back.’

Crowley smiled again. “She was told to never come near this place again, or she would go to a place for the criminally insane.”

That settled that, at least for a while.

Cas told Dean later that it was a sure bet that Naomi would be back eventually. 

“She really doesn’t have the hang of acting human yet, lucky for us.”

“Well, we can deal with that when and if it happens.” Dean wasn’t worried anymore.

Not that long later, Dean was on his knees with his back to Cas, who was laying on his back. Dean was fucking himself on Cas’ cock. It felt so good to Dean, being in control for once. Cas had his head propped up on pillows watching the entire thing.

They were moaning and Dean was saying Cas’ name over and over, almost like a prayer.

When Dean got close, he began to fuck himself harder and faster, and he came all over the bed. Cas followed him moments later, filling Dean until it dripped back out of him.

Cas leisurely sat up and scooped what had dripped out of Dean and pushed it back inside him, which made Dean moan.

“I love seeing my cum in you.”

Dean grinned from ear to ear, looking back over his shoulder.

“Well I love having it there.”

Cas cleaned it all up and they fell asleep wrapped around each other.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Crowley's farm for the winter, and Cas and Dean try out a little BDSM.

The tiny towns just kept coming. Towns with funny names like Tea, Anamoose and Bowbells. They all ran together for Dean. It was just a matter of driving, setting up, watching Cas do his readings, tear down and drive again.

Summer was fading and fall was upon them. Soon, it would be winter.

Dean got to thinking about winter.

“Where do we go when it’s winter, Cas? Down south?”

“No, we hole up for the winter.”   
Dean thought about that for a few.

“Where? And how do we get by?”

Cas giggled. “What? Wondering where your next pie fix is coming from?”

Dean frowned. “Frankly, yes.”

Cas hugged him. “Not to worry. Crowley has a farm where we go. It’s very nice there and everyone just hunkers down for the winter.”

Dean nodded. As long as they were provided form that was all that mattered to him.

They finished for the year in Cannon Ball, North Dakota. The announcement was made that it was time to go to Crowley’s farm. They packed up and began to drive. Dean didn’t need to know where they were going, he just followed the trailer in front of him.

It was a long way. Turned out to be a plot of land near Ansley, Nebraska.

There was a few cabins and a big house. There was an old, weathered barn and cows, chickens and pigs, which apparently a caretaker took care of during the summer. Dean was damned impressed.

Cas and Dean chose to live in a cabin. Dean said he didn’t want to have to keep quiet while they fucked, and Cas agreed with that.

The place was warm and cozy. There was a living room of sorts, and a very nice bedroom with a big bed covered with quilts.  There was a huge fireplace with a lot of firewood already chopped right outside the door.

Meals were in the house, where they were fixed by the same bunch who cooked for them on the road.

Dean took to chopping wood for the group, and occasionally fed the chickens. There were plenty of people to take care of chores, so none of them had to work all that hard. One plus to chopping wood, when he came back inside and took off his shirt, all sweaty, Cas would jump on him and they’d spend the rest of the day fucking.

Life was good. Dean was really relaxed and happy, and Cas seemed that way as well. They saw Gabe and Sam at meals, and usually saw Chuck too. Dean got to meet the Chief. 

The Chief invited them to join in a BDSM scene. 

They discussed it at length. Dean was really nervous, but Cas wanted to try so ultimately, Dean agreed.

Of course, Chuck and the Chief had their own cabin. After dinner one night, Dean and Cas followed them back to their cabin. The Chief excused himself, and came back out of the bedroom dressed in black leather pants, black leather straps that crossed his chest and a black leather cap. 

Dean gulped. The Chief slapped a flogger in his palm.

“Oh, you’re really going to get it tonight, big boy. And before we get started, what’s your safeword?”

Dean held up a hand. “Oh no, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Chuck and Cas laughed. “Man up, Dean. Don’t knock it till you try it.”

Dean found himself naked strapped to a bed.

The interesting thing was that Chuck was strapped down next to him, equally naked.

The Chief handed Cas a flogger. Cas snapped it once in his hand, then hit Dean on the ass with it.

The Chief was beating the hell out of Chuck with one and Chuck was moaning sensuously.

Dean gasped, but it wasn’t actually that bad. The next couple of slaps kinds felt good.

Cas was really getting into it and Dean was kind of too. He was amazed. He never dreamed this was even a thing, let alone that he might like it.

Then it stopped. Dean lay there, wondering what came next. He snuck a peek at Chuck, who had a look of pure lust on his face.

Chief said, “Okay, now you fuck Chuck and I’ll fuck your Dean there.”

Dean froze.

Thank goodness, the next word out of Cas’ mouth was, “No.”

“I won’t let anyone else fuck Dean and I don’t want to fuck Chuck. We’ll be going now. Thank you for your hospitality,”

Dean was unstrapped and stood up to dress. He mouthed, ‘Thank you’ to Cas, but Cas had a decidedly sour expression on his face.

When they got outside, Cas began to rant. “I can’t believe he said that! Not only did he think I’d be willing to share you, but he wanted me to fuck God!”

Dean just had to chuckle.

“Maybe we could get our own flogger sometime?” Dean was blushing and glad that Cas couldn’t see his face in the dark.

“You liked that, didn’t you? You’re very kinky, my love.”

Dean blushed even redder. 

They had what turned out to be a marathon fuck session, even for them. Cas kept using his grace to prolong things to the point that Dean felt like he was going to die on the spot. Of course he didn’t. But he was completely boneless by the end, and slept like the dead.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard hits.

The next time Cas saw Chuck, Chuck blushed and ducked away. But the time after that, Chuck walked up to Cas and apologized.

Cas shook his hand and told him no harm done. After that, things went back to normal between him, Cas and Dean.

Life continued fairly well until the blizzard hit. Everyone was snowed in their cabins, which caused real problems. They had to dig out in order to get to the main house, or starve.

Dean opened the front door to the cabin with difficulty. There was snow piled up over the door and packed tight. He began to dig with his hands, which quickly got too cold to continue.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and sent grace through Dean to warm his hands and he started digging again.

They continued like that for about twenty feet and finally hit daylight. Dean popped his head out and saw several people with show shovels making a path to the cabins. 

Dean and Cas went inside the main house, where they were given coffee to warm up. Dean said he was going to help shovel snow.

He worked for about an hour, and finally they had cleared paths to all the cabins. Everyone was extremely grateful and walked to the main house.

Crowley counted heads and then announced that they were all going to have to stay in the main house until things improved outside. Everyone sighed. 

“Don’t be pussies, darlings. You will just have to lose a bit of privacy for a couple of days.”

Dean groaned inwardly.

Sleeping bags were passed around, and everyone tried to find a place to lay down. Cas found a place under the stairs that afforded them a least a little privacy. They zipped their sleeping bags together. 

After dinner, it was dark and there was little else to do but go to bed. Dean snuggled up to Cas in the sleeping bag and moaned quietly.

“I don’t know if I can go days without your cock.”

Cas whispered, “We can fuck if we’re quiet. It’s dark enough, no one can see us.”

Dean kissed Cas and rolled over on his side with his ass against Cas. Cas snapped his fingers and their clothes were gone. He slid up behind Dean and bent Dean’s top leg.

He used his grace to open Dean up and lube him, then slipped inside. Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning. 

As Cas pulled back and pushed back in, they began to hear moans and groans from all around them. Apparently, everyone had the same idea, so Dean let himself go. A little quieter than usual, but he moaned.

Cas giggled and fucked Dean in and out, hard and then harder. Dean had to bite his lip again again to keep from shouting. He moaned Cas’ name over and over a;most like a prayer.

Cas would pull all the way out of Dean and then thrust back in every once in a while, and Dean loved that. He pushed back against Cas, seeking more, seeking all of Cas. His cock was throbbing but he didn’t touch it. He knew Cas would give him what he needed when the time came.

And when he did, it was almost overwhelming. Dean had to swallow a scream and he was pretty sure he passed out for a moment or two.

Cas thrust through his orgasm and beyond, continuing to fuck Dean until he was too soft to stay put. He fell next to Dean in a stupor.

Dean was gasping for breath. When he finally could speak coherently, he whispered to Cas, “What the fuck just happened?”

Cas shrugged. “I’m not sure. I think it is all the sexual energy in this room. But it was pretty fucking amazing!”

Dean couldn’t argue with that.

It snowed all the next day. People were standing at the windows, watching it and sighing. 

Someone suggested they could play board games or twister. Everyone who had anything in their hands threw it at them.

“I guess it’s a no to the games, then,” Cas smiled at Dean.

Dean and Cas spent time with Gabriel and Sam, just catching up, and that was nice for all of them.

Crowley assured them that there was plenty of food to last, which was good news to Dean for sure.

That night was a repeat of the night before, and Dean felt like he was in a coma rather than just sleeping. Everyone was really tired the next day, which tickled Dean. 

Finally on the third day, the sun came out. The snow was sparkling, and started to melt. 

It took another full day for the snow to melt enough for people to get back to their cabins. 

Dean fell on the bed with a huge sigh. “Man, I missed this place!”

Cas fell on top of him. “Me too!”

When Dean came, Cas swallowed it all and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Dean pushed Cas on his back. He licked over the head of Cas’ cock and Cas moaned.

Dean sucked down to the base, struggling not to gag. Cas was really hung and Dean couldn’t do that for very long, or even very often, but he wanted to deep throat Cas so badly, he was determined.

Cas looked down at Dean’s lips stretched around his thick cock and smiled lovingly. 

Dean pulled out all the stops, and gave Cas head that he was actually pretty proud of. Cas came, gasping, and Dean swallowed it all.

Dean pulled off with a big grin. “I need to do that more often.”

Cas sighed, “I’m not going to say no to that, baby.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe decide to leave the farm.

It took a few more days, but finally the roads were passable and Dean and Cas offered to make a supply run to town. They bundled up and hopped in Dean’s Chubby and headed down the road.

After they had gotten everything on Crowley’s list put in the car, they walked around town. There was a movie theatre, and Dean really wanted to go.

The movie was called The Red Dance starring Dolores Del Rio and Charles Farrell. They got tickets and found seats in the balcony. They both sighed over how handsome Charles Farrell was. 

Dean was very impressed by the talkie. 

Cas grinned at him. “You’re so cute.”

Dean grinned back. “Oh yeah, I’m adorable.”

Cas said seriously, “You really are.”

Cas gave Dean road head on the way back to the farm.

When they got back, everyone helped unload the stuff and get it put away. Dean and Cas went to their cabin and took a nap.

It was dark by the time they woke up. Dean groaned.

“I think we missed dinner.”

Cas giggled. “You and your stomach. Come on, we’ll find something to feed you.”

They tiptoed into the mail house and to the kitchen. Dean didn’t want to turn on a light and alert anyone to their presence, so they just lit a kerosene lamp and raided the refrigerator. They found stuff to make sandwiches and Dean did his thing.

Cas had to suppress a giggle at the size of the sandwich Dean made for himself. 

‘’What? I’m hungry!” Dean whined. 

Cas suddenly heard a noise and went to investigate. He ran back, giggling and motioned for Dean to follow but quietly. Dean tiptoed after him. And there was Benny, the werewolf and the other vamp. The werewolf was on the bottom with his legs in the air, Benny was fucking him while the other vamp was fucking Benny. 

Dean watched for a moment, then turned and followed Cas back into the kitchen. He grabbed his sandwich and they headed back to their cabin.

“That looked like a lot of fun,” Dean remarked while taking a gigantic bite of his sandwich.

Cas looked at him with a strange look. “You want to try that?”

“No!” Dean looked shocked. “I only want you. I just meant it was fun to watch.”

The thought of being with anyone but Cas was sort of appalling. 

Later in bed, Dean laid in the dark, thinking.

“You know, I really would love for us to have our own place somewhere.”

Cas sat up and looked at him. “Really? Any idea where?”

Dean thought about it. “Somewhere warm. I’m sick of being cold. Maybe like… Texas?”

“Interesting. Let me think on it, okay?” Cas seemed really taken with the idea.

“Okay, just let me know what you decide.”

In the morning, Cas kissed Dean. “So, where in Texas were you thinking about?”

Dean smiled and looked off. “Sammy and I spent a couple of days in Austin. It seemed really nice. So, I guess Austin.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, we’ll talk to Crowley about it.”

Dean grabbed Cas in a tight hug. “Really? Cas, that makes me very happy.”

Cas huffed for breath. “That’s all I want, baby, just to make you happy.”

Their chance came later that day. They approached Crowley and told him about Texas. Crowley frowned, thinking about it.

“So, you quitting?”

Cas quickly assured him that was not the case. “I was thinking we could just pick a date and meet you wherever you wanted to start the tour.”

Crowley thought about it more. “Okay, we can try. I’ll give you money to buy a house.”

Dean was shocked that he would offer something like that. When he asked Cas about it, Cas told him that Crowley kept money for everyone in the carnival, so when they quit they’d have a nest egg built up. Dean was honestly touched.

Next they needed to tell Gabe and Sam. Dean was uncomfortable thinking about leaving Sam, and he broached the subject of them coming along if they wanted to.

Cas thought that was an excellent idea. They resolved to talk to Gabe and Sam right away.

They pulled Sam and Gabe aside and told them the plan. Much to Dean’s relief, they were on board immediately.

“I kind of hate it here to be honest,” Sam said. “There’s no real privacy and I’m sick of being cold.”

Dean grinned. “That’s exactly where I am, bro.”

Gabe said he’d go anywhere that Sam wanted. So it was a done deal.

They set out three days later. They said their goodbyes to everyone, assuring them that they’d meet up when the carnival started back up. Crowley gave them more money than they’d ever need and told them to be in Agra, Kansas on April third. They agreed and packed the Chubby.

The trip was going to take at least 2 days. They looked for a motel to spend the night in, and found a hotel in Oklahoma where they could get a couple of rooms.

Dean hit the bed with a sigh. He was tired of being in the car, tired of driving, and hungry. Cas told him they would get Sam and Gabe and find somewhere to eat. Dean hauled his ass off the bed and they went to knock on the guy’s door.

All they heard was moans and grunts. Dean looked at Cas and they both started to laugh.

“Guess we’re on our own for food.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and led him away.

They found a little mom and pop diner and ate. The food was amazing and the people were friendly. They were careful not to appear as a couple though. Being gay was still illegal after all, and they knew they had to be careful.

They went back to their room and made love. Dean was asleep practically the second they finished.

In the morning, They took a quick shower and grabbed up Gabe and Sam. they ate breakfast at the same little diner and hit the road again.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first days in Austin.

They arrived in Austin late that night and took rooms in the Driskill Hotel. The rooms were beautiful.

Much to Dean’s dismay, it was too late to find any place to eat that was open. Cas was amused but sympathetic. Dean sighed dramatically. 

Cas made him forget about being hungry soon enough and then he was asleep.

He woke up early the next day with his stomach growling. Cas was still sleeping, but Dean knew the best way to wake him up. He slowly pulled the covers down and found Cas’ flaccid cock. 

He lifted it carefully and put it in his mouth. Cas grumbled in his sleep.

Dean sucked on it just enough for it to get hard. Cas moaned and thrust up into his mouth, still asleep but responding nicely. Dean sucked all the way down, letting Cas’ cock hit his throat.

Cas woke up with a start. He looked down and grinned.

Dean proceeded to give Cas the head of his life. When Cas came he threw his head back and groaned loudly. Dean swallowed it all.

“Okay. baby. Lay down, it’s your turn.”

When they were done, they lay and basked in the glow. Then Dean’s stomach growled and Cas laughed.

They got up, dressed and went to Sam and Gabe’s room. They knocked and Gabe yelled, “Come in.”

Luckily, they were both dressed. Dean told them that it was breakfast time and they headed downstairs.

They asked at the front desk and then followed the directions to a nice restaurant.

After breakfast, Dean sat back and rubbed his stomach.

“Now, we go look for a place to live.”

They found just the right place at the third place they looked. It was on the outskirts of town, with no close neighbors. It was two stories, with four bedrooms upstairs. If they each took one at opposite ends of the house, they figured it would provide them with enough privacy. 

There was a wonderful front porch that ran the entire length of the front. And one of the big selling points to Dean, it had a very modern kitchen.

Cas paid cash and it was theirs. They had to get furniture, so that was next on the agenda.

They bought a house full of furniture and arranged for it all to be delivered the next day. Then they went grocery shopping, stocking up the new kitchen. By the time they were done, they had made several friends and everyone thought they were rich. By 1920’s standards, they were.

Dean took charge of the kitchen.  He was really excited about the prospect of cooking.

Cas watched him arrange everything. “I didn’t know you can cook.”

“Hell yeah, I can cook! I raised Sammy from a baby, and did all the cooking.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “I didn’t know you raised Sam.”

Dean stopped and leaned against a counter. “Yeah, I don’t talk about that time in my life much.”

Cas looked sad. “What happened?”

Sam came into the kitchen. “Our mom died in a fire when I was about six months old. Dad didn’t take it well. Started drinking, and dragging us all over the country, doing odd jobs.”

Cas walked to Dean and hugged him. “I’m so sorry, babe.”

Dean accepted the hug, but shook his head. “It’s over and done with. Dad’s dead and I was happy to see him in the ground.”

Cas looked over at Sam. who shrugged. Cas felt horrible, not knowing about this. 

Later that day, Cas and Dean were putting sheets on the bed. 

“I’m so sorry you had such a lousy childhood,”   
Dean stopped and sighed. “It’s okay. It was rough but I survived. And you must not have had such a great one either, given that you fell rather than being in heaven.”

Cas laughed. “It probably wasn’t that bad. I’m just sort of rebellious, as you may have noticed,”

Dean grinned. “You? Nah. You’re a peach.”

They went back to making the bed. Cas glanced at Dean once.

“I want to hear about it sometime.”

Dean nodded. “Sometime.”

Their first day in the new house went smoothly. Dean cooked stew for dinner and everyone loved it. They sat on the porch after dinner, looking at the stars.

Gabe sighed. “This is some of Dad’s best work, right here.”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah, ol’ Chuck did have a way with the cosmos.”

Gabe and Cas sighed. Den grabbed Cas’ hand and squeezed it. “Time to turn in.” He grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him to his feet. They headed upstairs.

“You sounded sad back there.” Dean looked at Cas with a worried look.

“No, not sad, really.” Cas hurried to assure him. “Well, maybe a little melancholy. I seldom miss heaven, or even think about it at all really, but sitting there under the stars just made me think about when times were good up there.”

Dean sat on the bed and thought about what Cas was saying. “Do you ever want to go back?”

Cas looked shocked. “Fuck no! I just want to be here, with you. This is the life I want. Just you, baby.”

Dean smiled at him. “That’s good to hear. I’d hate to have to compete with heaven.”

Cas giggled. “Oh believe me, there’s no contest. You’ll win every time.”

Cas was much more gentle with Dean that night. 

The next few days were just about settling in. They built a big fire in the fireplace in the evenings, and sat around listening to the radio. Dean loved The Mystery Showcase. They would listen to music and sports when it came on as well.

Austin had a movie theatre, and Dean convinced them all to go. 

The movie was a romantic comedy called Rio Rita and starred John Boles and BeBe Daniels. There was a villain and when the scoundrel convinced the girl to marry him, Gabe cried.

“I never knew you were such a softie, Gabe.” Dean chuckled.

Gabe flipped Dean off, but Sam said, “He’s very tender-hearted.”

Dean and Cas held hands in the dark. Dean wished they could kiss, but he knew that could get them both thrown in jail.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas try a threeway.

They settled into a routine. The movie changed every two weeks and they were sure to catch the new one as soon as it came up.

They made a few acquaintances in town, but they were very cautious.They never invited anyone over and played it very cool in public. Then one day, Gabe and Sam came back from town with a young dude in tow.

“So, who’s this?” Dean was a little irritated but tried not to let it show.

“His name is Abner. We met him at the grocery store. Don’t worry, Dean, he’s gay.”

Dean looked the kid up and down. “Okay… well, howdy, Abner.”

Abner smiled and shook Dean’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

Gabe just grinned and pulled him up the stairs with Sam following.

“Well, that’s certainly a new twist,” Dean smiled at Cas.

“I guess they want to try something new.” Cas looked bemused.

Dean looked at Cas. “You ever want to try something like that? A threesome?” 

Cas looked thoughtful. “I don’t know for sure. Do you?”

Dean thought about it. “I’m not sure either. I guess I need to think on it.”

They left it at that.

All night long, they could hear the moans, groans and swearing drifting down the hall.

Dean was beside himself. “We’re going to have do something about this whole situation.”   
Cas smirked. “At least it sounds like they’re having a good time.”

Dean groaned in response.

By the time they got up the next morning, Abner was apparently gone and Sam and Gabe were downstairs drinking coffee.

“What the fuck, guys! All I could hear last night was you three getting it on.” Dean was frowning.

Sam had the good grace to look embarrassed but Gabe just laughed.

“Jealous, there, Dean-o?”

“For fuck’s sake, no! But I would have liked to get some sleep.”

The investigated how to make the room more soundproof. Gabe came up with idea to line the walls with mattresses. That helped considerably.

‘Just as well, Abner’s gonna be around a lot.” Gabe patted Dean on the shoulder.

Dean perked his eyebrows. “He’s that good?”

Gabe smirked. “You have no idea there, Dean Bean.”

Dean frowned. “Don’t call me that,first of all. And second, I don’t want to know.”

Gabe waggled his eyebrows. “Okay, but you don’t know what you’re missing.”

Dean thought about that.

That night in bed, Dean approached Cas on the subject.

“I’m starting to think we need to try a three way.”

Cas looked at him for a minute. “If you want to, we will.”

Dean wasn’t sure. “I think I want to. But to be honest, I’m also pretty nervous about it. I have no idea how anything like that works. And, I’m afraid you’ll really like it and want to do it all the time.”

Cas laughed. “Dean, I doubt I’ll want to share you much at all. I’m willing to give it a try, but that’s about it.”

Dean thought about some more. “I’ll let you know if I really want to or not.”

Dean was on the front porch drinking coffee the next time Abner showed up. Dean looked him up and down.

“Hey Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Hey, Abner. Say, can I ask you a question?”

Abner stopped. “Sure, ask away.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Um, are you pretty tight with Sam and Gabe?”

Abner got an amused look on his face. “Well, yeah, sort of. But is that what you really want to ask me, Dean?”

Dean blushed. “Well… no, not really. I was sort of wondering if… “

Abner laughed. “The answer is yes, Dean. I’d love to have sex with you and Cas.”

Dean blushed even redder. “Well, okay, then. Maybe, I don’t know, maybe the day after tomorrow?”

Abner continued in the house, throwing back over his shoulder, “It’s a date.”

Dean simply could not believe he’d just done that. He ran to find Cas.

Cas laughed. “Well, in for a penny, in for a pound I guess.”

All the next day, Dean was stressing over it. Cas finally told him he needed to get his mind off it and fucked him into the mattress. That did it.

The next day dawned and Dean was a nervous wreck.

Dean waited nervously on the front porch and when he saw Abner walking down the street, he ran to get Cas.

“Cas! Cas, he’s here.”

Cas grinned. “Well then go let him in.”

Dean greeted Abner. He followed the guy into the house and there stood Cas. 

Abner followed them upstairs to their room, and Cas shut the door. 

Abner, stood in the middle of the room. Dean stared at him and he stared back.

Finally, Abner said, “Okay, let me guess, this is your first time?”

Cas took control and said they should all get naked.

They all three lay on the bed, kissing and running their hands over each other. Dean kind of didn’t like the way Abner felt under his hand. He was too used to Cas.

In the end, Cas fucked Dean and Abner blew him while it was happening. Dean liked the blow job, but it wasn’t Cas’ mouth on him. When it was over, Cas gave Abner a hand job (which Dean didn’t much like) and Abner dressed and went to leave.

“You guys are way too into each other for anyone to get in between y'all.” With that, he left.

Dean breathed a huge sigh of relief as soon as he was gone.

“Well, I guess that answers that question, and the answer is no. Fuck no!”

Cas took him in his arms and hugged him. “He’s right, you know. We are just into each other.”

Dean kissed him. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

When Gabe asked Dean how it had gone, Dean just shook his head. “Not that good. Let’s just leave it at that.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam are arrested.

Abner continued to come around. Dean just ignored him when he did. But Cas always greeted him warmly. 

Dean was sitting on the front porch, waiting for Cas to bring them a couple of beers, when a police car pulled up out front. Two policemen got out and walked up to where Dean was sitting.

“Y’all wouldn’t be Gabriel, would you?”

Dean stood up. “No, I’m not. What’s this about?”

“Never  you mind, boy, just point me in direction of one Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester.”

Dean walked to the door and yelled for Cas, who came out.

“These policemen are looking for Gabe and Sam.”

Cas looked very concerned. 

“Y’all quit jacking us around. Where are they? Just point.”

Cas told them that they were upstairs, and went to get them.

When Gabe and Sam came out on the porch, they were immediately grabbed, turned around and placed in handcuffs.

Dean had his hands in fists, but knew he needed to stay out of it.

When both men were handcuffed, the second policeman smiled in a very smarmy way. 

“Y’all boys know you got two  _ preverts _ living under your roof? These boys is homosexuals.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something but Cas grabbed his arm and squeezed it so he bit back what he was going to say.

As Gabe and Sam were led to the car, Cas told them not to worry, he’d do something. 

Dean put his face in his hands as they drove away, dropping into a chair.

“What the fuck are we going to do?”

Cas looked stricken. “I need to contact Chuck.”

Dean looked up at him. “How? You can do that?”

Cas sighed. “I can but it’s going to be dangerous. I’ll have to go on angel radio and then the angels will be able to find me.”

Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas by the arms. “You can’t do that! It’s too dangerous!”

Cas just looked sad. “I have to. I can’t let our brothers rot in jail, possibly get mistreated. I have to do something.”

Dean let his hands drop. “I get it. This is so bad, Cas. It’s bad.”

Cas proceeded to send out a message. They waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, the room was filled with people, all holding strange looking knife things. They were triangular and silver. Dean jumped up and Cas held up his hands to them.

“Easy, brothers. I mean you no harm.”

One of the angels frowned. “But you have harmed us, Castiel. You rebelled against all of us and against heaven itself. This cannot stand.”

“I know, Uriel, but I’m not going back. Why can’t you just leave us alone?”

Uriel stood his ground. “You know why, Castiel. You’ve caused problems for us. More angels want to rebel because of you and Gabriel. We can’t allow that to happen.”

Uriel advanced on Cas and Dean jumped in between them. “Back off, you dick.”

“This is not your fight, human.”

“Like hell it isn’t!”

Just then, there was a blinding flash of light. Dean was forced to shield his eyes. When he tried to open them, all he saw as a blinding ball of white light.

The angels gasped and fell to their knees. “Father!”

Chuck continued to glow for a few more seconds, then settled into his usual body, so Dean could now see him.

“What is this? You threaten one of my sons in this way?”

Uriel groveled at Chuck’s feet. “Father, forgive us. We just… we just wanted Castiel back in heaven, where he belongs. He is rebellious.”   
Chuck spoke in a deep voice that rumbled through the house.    
“I allowed Castiel and Gabriel to rebel. And you will allow it too. Leave them to live in peace.”

All the angels nodded. Uriel spoke in a trembling voice, “But Father, where have you been? Are you coming back to heaven?”

“I am not ready. I will return, but when I choose to and not before.”

Uriel looked down. “Of course, Father, I did not mean to presume.”

Chuck looked stern. “Now, go back to heaven and never bother anyone here on earth again.”

The angels disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Chuck turned to Cas. “Well, that takes care of that. Now, I’ll go handle the thing with Gabe and Sam.”

He disappeared, but was back in mere seconds, with Gabe and Sam in tow.

He dusted his hands together. “Well, that’s that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, the Chief is waiting for me.” And poof, he was gone.

Cas told Gabe and Sam what had happened. Gabe hugged Cas tightly. 

“Thanks, brother. Jail was sort of intolerant.”

Cas and Dean both laughed. 

Later that night, Dean and Cas lay in bed. 

“I wish things were different. I wish everyone would just be tolerant of us.” Dean sighed.

Cas hugged him. “They will be, eventually. I swear.”

Dean accepted what Cas said as gospel. He was used to Cas’ predictions, and they always came to pass.

Dean never did find out what Chuck had done, but every time they saw a police officer from then on, the police always looked away from them.

Abner, however, was never seen again. Gabe told them that Abner had gotten arrested and named himself and Sam as his sexual partners. He was pretty angry about it too.

“Fucking snitch. Good riddance, I say.”

They all had to agree with that. Never again did any of them invite someone into their beds. The threesome era had ended. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Winter passed and it was showing signs of spring. They needed to meet up with the carnival. Dean and Cas searched for someone to live in the house and take care of it during the summer months.

Then they met Jo Beth Harvelle. She was a waitress at their favorite diner, and one day she looked really down. When they asked her what was wrong, she told them she’d lost her place to live. One thing led to another and she moved in.

They arranged for her to stay during the summer while they toured with the carnival, and left her money for upkeep so she wouldn’t have to worry about a thing while they were gone.

The last day of March they set out for Agra. Dean wanted to leave plenty of time to get there. He wanted to arrive before the carnival got there. 

They arrived a day ahead of schedule and got a room in the hotel.. When the carnival didn’t arrive on the scheduled day, they just figured it was taking longer than expected to travel.

But they sat all the next day as well. And the next. 

Dean was really getting worried. Cas was as well, but he tried to remain calm so as to not freak Dean even more.

Finally, the next day they sat outside the empty lot and looked down the road to see the caravan approaching. Dean heaved a huge sigh of relief.

They watched as the long row of rides and trailers pass by. When it was done, they walked up to the group standing nearby.

Conspicuously absent was Crowley. They walked up to Chuck.

“What’s up? Where’s Crowley?”

Chuck sighed deeply. “He didn’t come. He says he’s quitting. He wants to give it to whoever wants it.”

Cas and Dean were shocked. “He’s _ quitting _ ? Why?”

Chuck smiled ruefully. “He just wants to be with Bobby Singer. He’s moving to Sioux Falls.”

Dean was really unhappy to hear that. “So, who’s going to run this thing?”

Chuck looked at him. “We were kind of thinking you and Cas could take over.”

Both Dean and Cas were shocked. Cas shook his head.

“No, I don’t want that kind of responsibility. Fuck no.” Dean was nodding in agreement.

Chuck sighed again. “Well, we’re gonna have to find somebody.”

After they were all set up. They met in the tent for dinner. Cas stood up and said they were going to discuss who was taking the carnival over. He very clearly stated that he, Dean and Chuck were not in the running.

Rowena offered but everyone voted no on that. Several names were discussed but they were disagreements with every name mentioned.

Finally, Cesare stood up. “What  about Benny?”

Everyone looked around, trying to see if anyone had any objections, but no one did.

“Well, Benny, looks like you’re our new fearless leader.’ Cas grinned at the big man.

Benny stood up looking sheepish, but said, “Okay, I’ll give it my best shot.”

Everyone was damned relieved to have that settled.

They opened two days later. Dean stood outside of Cas’ tent and sighed. He wished they were back in Texas more than he cared to admit to himself.

Later that night, when they were laying in bed, Cas said in the dark, “What’s the matter Dean?”

Dean sighed again. “I’m just not feeling it yet. I miss our place in Austin.”

Cas hugged him tightly. “I do too. Maybe it’s time for us to quit, too.”

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas in the half light. “You mean that, Cas? You’d really quit?”

Cas smiled. “I would. I’m not married to this place. I’ll tell Benny in the morning.”

Dean kissed Cas with all his might. “You make me so happy, Cas.”

Cas kissed him back just as fiercely. “That’s all I want to do in this life, baby.”

The very next morning, they went to see Benny. They told him they were quitting. Benny was really sad to see them go, but said he understood.

They went to talk to Gabe and Sam next. 

Gabe and Sam wanted to stay, so they said their goodbyes. Gabe and Sam assured them that they would return to Austin at the end of the tour.

They packed up the Chubby and set out for home.

 

They lived in Austin together forever. They were blissfully happy. They live there still.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
